


ground me

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Depression, Existential Crisis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phanfiction, Rimming, maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has an existential crisis and Phil tries his own method of grounding. </p>
<p>basically fluff and smutt</p>
            </blockquote>





	ground me

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know what grounding is it's focusing on the sense you trust most. Now if you catch my drift... enjoy  
> ~xoAllie

_What is life? Is any of this even real? This all could just be hallucinations. I could be in a coma somewhere. Does anyone else have a conscienceness? Is this all made up? On the bright side that means I made Gerard Way. But I also made Hitler. oh my god. I made Hitler. This is all just electrical pulses. I am mostly space. What if human evolution was completely accidental, and we derailed llamas getting to evolve to their fullest potential. They could have cured racism they could-_

"Dan?" Phil walked into the room, startling Dan out of his thoughts, "hey, I've been looking for you. Are you ok?" Dan had been lying on the floor looking at the ceiling for nearly thirty minutes. He made a noise of acknowledgement towards Phil. He didn't really talk when he had his existential crises. Dan looked over and saw that Phil had lain on the floor next to him and was looking over at him. Dan looked back at the ceiling, pondering. 

"What kind of government do you think llamas would have?" Dan asked, scrunching his eyebrows up.

"Um" Phil laughed out "I think they'd have a monarchy. Like a giant llama queen. Just the queens face on a llama" Dan hummed in agreement with his statement whist smiling slightly. Only Phil would think of a llama queen, then again only Phil would take him seriously when he talked about llama governments. Dan looked over through his brown fringe at Phil, and smiled. If his brain made Phil then it couldn't be that bad. Even if it is for real, Phil hasn't left him yet and that says a lot. Phil looks down and laces their fingers together.

"I heard from tumblr that you're supposed to 'ground' yourself and to just focus on your senses..." he pauses "So I thought I would make it easier" Phil scoots towards Dan and cuddles into his side. Dan gives in and melts into his touch. It's not long before they have their arms wrapped around each other and their legs tangled together. Dan's face was smushed into Phil's shoulder and Phil was resting his cheek on Dan's head. Dan closed his eyes and breathed in, smelling Phil's neck. Phil always smelled like home.

"Phil, Phil?" Dan asked, freeing himself and sitting up "What if I was a mistake? What of I can't do what the universe needs me to? What if the universe doesn't need me?"

"Dan," Phil said with sad eyes as he sat up and faced him "the universe is so overrated. You've done so much with your life and you're still so young. You changed _my_  life when you were so young. I love you. nothing in the universe can change my mind on that, even the llama queen." Phil grabbed one of Dan's hands and kissed the back of it. Dan couldn't stop thinking. His face scrunched up again. Phil must have noticed because he lifted Dan's chin and made Dan look into his eyes. Dan loved the way Phil's eyes looked. Sometimes, they were the realest thing that he could think of. No beauty like that could be made up from any depths of any brain. Dan took his hand and placed it on the side of Phil's face, feeling the angles and hollows. Sometimes Dan couldn't believe that Phil was his. He felt that he would wake up and there would be nothing left, that this would all be a dream. Dan leaned forward, hand still on Phil's cheek, and kissed him hardly. Dan pulled away, but kept their foreheads touching.

"Never leave me" Dan said, voice cracking on the last syllable.

"Dan, that's the last thing I'd do. Don't you ever think I'd leave you" Phil said, voice soft; misinterpreting what Dan had meant.

Dan shoved his mouth back on Phil's needing him to drown out the white noise in his head. Dan licked at the seam of Phil's mouth, making a whining noise, wanting more. Phil opened up easily and slipped his tongue in Dan's mouth hungrily. Dan pulled Phil into his lap and grinded their half hard erections together. Dan gasped into Phil's mouth, hand winding into raven hair as Dan's erection grew, trapped by denim. Dan trailed one of his hands down Phil's back, fingertips lightly tracing the strip of skin between his shirt and jeans before grabbing onto his hip.

"Phil" Dan says when they come up for breath "fuck me" Phil makes an animalistic growl-moan from the back of this throat.

"Up" Phil says getting to his feet in an instant. Dan scrambles to get to his feet, almost falling. Phil grabs the bottom of Dan's shirt and gets it off quickly, leaving Dan dizzy. Dan doesn't have much time to get his thoughts back in order because Phil is attaching himself to Dan's neck alternately biting and sucking, then licking the red and purple skin to soothe it.

"Ph-Phil" Dan whines rocking his crotch into Phil's hip. Dan feels Phil walk him back until the backs of his knees hit his bed. They both go toppling down onto the bed. Dan feels Phil's thigh in between his and gasps at the glorious pressure that wasn't there before. Phil shuffles Dan so his back hits the headboard.

"Off" Dan tugs at Phil's shirt as Phil laughs at him. While Phil is busy with his shirt Dan unbuttons and unzips Phil's pants. Dan undoes his pants while Phil wriggles out of his pants and underwear. Phil kisses Dan, softly this time, like he's making a promise, and then takes his underwear off. Phil trails his hand down and spreads Dan's legs. Phil's mouth follows the same trail as his hand, stopping to suck on his nipple and then following all the way down to his hand. Phil spread Dan using both of his hands, thumbs digging hard into his cheeks, while he placed wet open-mouthed kisses to his hole and Dan gasped and shivered at the feeling. Dan felt Phil's tongue drag up and down on his hole and he moaned when Phil pushed the tip of his tongue inside. Dan put a hand in Phil's hair and started breathing heavily. Phil pushed his tongue in deeper and started curling it and Dan started making noises that should've been embarrassing, but he needed more. Phil got up and went to the bedstand. Dan's head lolled back. He needed Phil to fuck him soon. Dan felt the bed dip.

"Ready?" Phil asked quietly. Dan nodded needing something, anything. He hears a cap opening and a few seconds later feels teasing at his entrance. Phil finally pushes his finger in and Dan whimpers at how good it feels. Phil begins working the finger in and out until it's in to it's third knuckle. Phil put a second finger inside of Dan as he gasped and Phil repeated the actions with the second and third finger. When Phil got the third finger in, he curled them and Dan keened.

"Ph-Ph-Phil you have to fuck me now. Please, Phil _please_ " Dan wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold on if Phil kept hitting that spot. Dan whined at a sudden loss as Phil withdrew his fingers. He looked up and saw Phil rolling a condom on and stroking himself with a lubed up hand. Dan squeezed his eyes shut and let his head fall back against the headboard. Phil grabbed his hips and scooted him forward.

"Are you ready?" Phil asked him softly, lining himself up. Dan groaned, pushing down. He felt Phil pushing himself on his entrance, and groaned as his body gave way and let Phil inside of him. Dan grabbed at Phil's hips and tried to bring him flush quickly, but Phil was inching in slowly and it was driving Dan mad. Dan sighed when Phil finally bottomed out, their hips pressed together. Dan felt Phil pulling out slowly, every movement sending shockwaves through his body. Dan sighed as Phil quickened his rhythm, but only slightly.

"Phil, faster please har-" Dan cut himself off with a throaty moan as Phil hit his prostate. Phil's rhythm stuttered then he began thrusting in with a new force. Dan moaned every time Phil pushed in and hit his prostate, loving the breathy noises Phil himself was making. He grabbed his cock and started stroking himself, sighing at the relief.

"Phil I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" Dan couldn't form a sentence

"Come for me" Dan lost it, clamping his eyes shut and clenching around Phil as he went into ecstasy. Dan felt Phil's rhythm falter and heard him groan loudly, and then his hips still as he came. Dan felt Phil pull out, and he whimpered at the overstimulation. Dan opened his eyes and he saw Phil walking out, most likely to clean up. When he saw Phil come back a moment later, he went to the wardrobe and tossed some clothes on the bed.

"Get dressed" Phil said "Or not but come on, we're gonna go watch Free. Do you want Maltesers?" Dan nodded, ignoring the clothes and wrapping himself up in a blanket cape.

"I love you" Dan said, and that meant so much more than those three words.


End file.
